


Revelations

by orphan_account



Series: How The Black Widow Fell In Love ( Maybe Love Is Not For Children) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Revelations, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy makes some surprising revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd in series.

Its been 4 months since Daisy and Natasha started their relationship. Only Clint and Agent Coulson knew. Natasha was hesitant to reveal their relationship to Coulson as he was an adherent follower of Shield's fraternization regulations. But Coulson was happy and did not say anything.  
Daisy knew Nick already knew but he didn't say anything and she knew the exact reason too.  
Right now Daisy was with Natasha and Clint playing poker with them. Well she was winning since she was the genius there. 

Clint said, " So do you two plan on telling Fury about your relationship ? "

Natasha said, " Absolutely not, Fury is too keen on rules. He'll make us end it."

Clint said, " You thought Coulson would do that too, but he was very accepting."

Natasha said, "That doesn't mean Fury is as understanding as Coulson was."

Clint looked at Daisy who was silent and said, " Well, what do you think ? "

Daisy put down her cards and smirked. She said, " Well Nat, Nick already knows about ur relationship. I am guessing Coulson told him."

Both Clint and Natasha looked surprised. Natasha said, " Why would Coulson tell Fury ? "

Daisy gave the spies a sly smirk and said, " Of course Coulson told him, how can he hide anything from his boyfriend."

Clint and Natasha looked shocked and both exclaimed, " WHAT ? "

Daisy chuckled, " Oh yes, Nick is in a semi-clandestine relationship with your handler. Why do you think they have been so accepting. They are breaking the rules themselves and they don't want to seem like hypocrites."

Natasha asked, " How did you find out about them ? "

Daisy smiled and said, " I walked on them when they were in mid-kiss. Needless to say I have never seen Nick go red that fast."

All 3 of them laughed after imagining a blushing Fury.

Natasha said, " Well now we have ammo over both of them. You are really cunning aren't you."

Natasha leaned and kissed Daisy. They heard Clint slip out of the apartment. Natasha took Daisy by the hand and led her towards the bedroom.


End file.
